kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Darien
Darien is a recurring character in K.C. Undercover. He appeared in Season 2 and Season 3. He is a football player on the Hamilton High School football team. He is portrayed by Chris Tavarez. Personality Darien is a popular (yet laid back) kind of guy. Physical Appearance He is a male with brown eyes, black hair, has an unknown height, and appears to be strong. Relationships 'K.C. Cooper: ' He really liked K.C. and had great respect for her, however, Darien lost interest in K.C. when she broke his heart after telling him "I don't like you" and "I'm not into you" then leaving the hospital room he was in. Eventually, he got out of the hospital sometime after he recovered from his injury and didn't want to talk to K.C. but they run into each other again and both of them start to rekindle their relationship. It did not work out very well with the double date they had and with the date at a baseball game. They said it would be better if they try to be friends. Trivia *He was failing math and needed K.C. as a tutor. *He was rude to K.C. at first when she was trying to be a DJ. *K.C. breaks up with Darien to keep him safe. Appearances 'Season 2' *Coopers Reactivated! (first appearance) *Do You Want to Know a Secret *Rebel with a Cuz *Accidents Will Happen *Collision Course (mentioned) 'Season 3' *Deleted! (recap) *Second Chances *Take Me Out Quotes Mrs G: '''K.C! Hi, I was telling everyone in my department, that you have one of the best math brains in school '''K.C.: '''Well, I can't argue with that '''Mrs G: '''Given that, I assume that your social calendar is rather free '''Marisa: Well, I can't argue with that ' ' K.C.: Looks at Marisa, eyeing her to be quiet ' ' Mrs G: So well, I was hoping that you could tutor one of my struggling students K.C.: Oh, yeah, of course, I would be happy to help. Plus I need the distraction right now Darien: Oh hey Mrs. G, I was looking at my schedule - K.C.: Darien? I was kinda already talking to Mrs. G. Of course, just send them right over and I will tutor away. Darien: Yeah, well see, I was actually trying to - K.C.: Again Darien, Please! Okay, the world doesn't revolve around you looks at Mrs. G Just have them get in contact with me and I would be happy to help Mrs G: Thank you! Darien contact K.C. G leaves K.C.: Oh, look at that! You're the student that needs help Marisa (chuckling): Who didn't see that coming? Darien: So, when can we meet up? K.C. (pulls out her phone): Oh yeah, yeah. Let me check my schedule. I'm available for you ... around never Darien: Is it because I'm so good looking and you don't trust yourself alone with me? K.C.: Oh, so you have a bad grasp with math and reality Darien: Come on! I really your help to pass math K.C.: Oh, so kinda like you helping me when I wanted to DJ at the dance? Maybe I should help you. You could sit there and study and I'll stand behind you and yell really supportive things like 'You stink', 'You can't act','You got 99 problems and you can't solve one' Darien: So, right after school today? K.C.: Give me a reason why I should help you? Marisa: It would be a distraction K.C.: I'll see you at 3 o'clock - Coopers Reactivated! Gallery Category:Friends Category:K.C's Friends Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:K.C's Love Interests Category:Males Category:Teens